Don't cry over spilt coffee
by Miah4321
Summary: Every morning Bella waits for a certain dark haired man to enter her favourite coffee shop. Their paths finally collide- literally. What if their meeting was nothing like she expected and that the man that she lusts for is more of a beast regardless of his outward beauty. Each chapter will be 100 words- daily posts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to try my hand at writing one of these. I will try to update every day.**

 **Disclaimer: While I do not own the characters I do own the plot.**

* * *

I wait for him every morning. At precisely 7:30 he storms in through the front door of the coffee shop. Each day is the same- he is dressed in a perfectly tailored, expensive looking suit and orders a grande, black coffee. I surreptitiously steal glances from my periphery. I try to stay unaffected by his mouth-watering profile and appear engrossed in the book I am holding.

Today was different- at 7:35 I began to worry. I sat at my designated seat waiting for the star of my naughty dreams to enter. At 8am I decided to admit defeat and leave.

* * *

 **Leave a review and let me know what you know what you think.**

 **-Miah**


	2. Chapter 2

Disappointed, I went to the counter to order a refill. It was my third cup of the day, warranted after my unsatisfying morning. I began to rush out of the coffee shop after seeing that it was 8:16. I had 8 minutes to catch the tube to arrive at work on time.

As I turned the corner out of the coffee shop I ran straight into something solid. My coffee and purse went flying as I fell forward. Foreign hands clasped my arms, keeping me from hitting the pavement. I looked up and met a pair of piercing green eyes.

* * *

 **Leave a review and let me know what you know what you think :)**

 **-Miah**


	3. Chapter 3

I froze when I realized that the eyes belonged to the man that consumed my thoughts.

"Fuck. Are you blind or didn't you see me?"

His uncouth tone pulled me out of my entranced state. It was then that I realized that he looked angry, or enraged would be a better description. My eyes scanned down his body and found that my coffee had found a new home on his designer suit.

"I am so sorry," I replied, not knowing what to say.

"I don't fucking care if you are sorry, fix this now," he demanded gesturing to his suit.


	4. Chapter 4

_Excuse me?_ I was at a loss for words. This man was nothing like the kind, unassuming and generous gentleman who visited me in my dreams each night.

"I don't know what you would like me to do," I stupidly answered.

"Is that really all you have to say?" he quipped. "You may have proved that you are not blind, but now I am led to believe that you are purely dim-witted and incompetent. Is there no one living upstairs in that mousey little head of yours."

I could feel my face becoming red as he hurled insults at me.


	5. Chapter 5

I was no longer the girl that took this attitude lying down.

"I refuse to be yelled at and insulted by you. I don't know if this is your normal pastime, but you should be ashamed of yourself. How dare you pass judgment on me and my life when you know nothing."

I begrudgingly pulled the £20 note, which I was saving to top up my Oyster card, out of my pocket and placed it in his breast pocket.

"For your troubles," I said as I picked up my purse and threw the empty coffee cup at the man's head.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked away with my head held high, tears escaping from my eyes out of pure frustration. I was proud of myself for not putting up with his shit, but was disappointed with reality cruelly ruining my fantasy world. My rendezvous with my dreamboat's wicked personality showed me his true ugly and unattractive nature.

 _Fuck._ I was going to be late for work.

I moved to London hoping to become an editor; that is what I suffered through a bachelors and masters degree for. Somehow- thanks to the job market here - I am stuck working as a personal assistant.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is for you guest reviewer- your reviews are keeping me going :)**

* * *

"Bella- I am afraid your behavior is unacceptable."

"What do you mean Mr. Newton?" I innocently asked.

"This is your second time being late in the past two weeks."

So what- we live in London, being late is a part of the culture. I think his reprimanding has less to do with me being late and more with the fact that I denied his offer for dinner one too many times.

"I'm very sorry to say that we are going to have to let you go."

 _Oh this is just fucking perfect._ The day just keeps getting better and better.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked out of the office building and onto the bustling street. People passed by as I stood there with a box containing my belongings.

My dismal life flashed before my eyes. I was 23, jobless, broke and soon to be homeless. I needed a drink- that however wasn't even a luxury I could afford at the moment.

I reached into my purse to find my wallet that held my Oyster card- I came out empty handed.

 _fuck. fuck. fuck._

It must have fallen out this morning in all of the commotion. It looked like I would be walking home.

* * *

 **A/N: For those who don't know- an Oyster card is the name for the card here in London that you put money on to pay for all public transportation ( the tube, buses, etc.)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Ali, I don't know what to do," I pitifully whined into the phone.

"Bella, don't play the victim, you are better than that. This is a blessing in disguise. You hated that job and you never would have left it if this didn't happen. This is the push you needed."

"Yeah, but at least it paid well. I won't be able to pay my rent now."

"Why don't you pack up your apartment and come stay with me and Jazz until you get back on your feet. A new beginning- you can find a job that you are passionate about."


	10. Chapter 10

After a two-hour walk, my apartment building finally came into view. I sighed in relief. I hobbled down the home stretch with blistered feet and a splitting headache. Even in the crisp Autumn air I was covered in a sheen of sweat.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a car approach. It was a sleek, black, and expensive looking town car. As I angled my body and turned to face it, the back window slowly opened to reveal a hauntingly familiar pair of green eyes.

"Get in," he demanded.

 _You have got to be kidding me._

* * *

 ** _A/N: TGIF! Happy Friday- I hope you have an amazing weekend and have better luck than our dear Bella._**


	11. Chapter 11

_"_ I am sorry about the suit, okay? It was an honest mistake. You clearly (gesturing to his car) can afford to buy yourself another one. I, on the other hand, can barely afford the £20 note I gave you!" I said exasperated.

"Slow down for a second. I just want to talk to you Isabella Swan."

"How-?" I asked. I had never given him my name.

He knowingly held up my missing wallet.

 _Of course._

"I promise the conversation will be worth your while," he smirked.

"Fine I will talk," I relented, "But I am not getting in your car."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for your reviews! The fact that there are people reading this and care enough to say something keeps me writing!**

 **Xx**

 **Miah**


	12. Chapter 12

"Talk, " I demanded.

"I have a job proposition for you."

 _This day just keeps getting stranger and stranger._

"I am not interested."

"I called your office in hopes of dropping off your wallet, but was informed you were no longer employed. It just so happens that I am in need of a personal assistant. I think that if you listen to what I have to offer, you will be more than satisfied," He pushed.

"The two minutes I spent in your presence this morning has shown me all I need to know to make a decision. I respectfully decline"


	13. Chapter 13

"Do you have any idea who I am Ms. Swan?"

"Nope"

"Very well. When you change your mind about the job, you give me a call and we will talk more about the terms of your employment," He said as he handed me his business card.

"I have a feeling people don't say no to you very often?"

"I guess you could say that. In this case however I am betting you will come to your senses," he smirked, challenging me.

"Goodbye Isabella."

The car pulled away and I looked down at the card that he gave me.

 _Edward Cullen_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am sorry everybody for being MIA. I** **unfortunately got very sick this past week and was bed-ridden for three days. Haven't been out of the house now for five days, however I think that tomorrow may be the big day. Anyways, it is good to be back :)**

* * *

After taking a bubble bath, during which I tried to forget about my morning, I curled up in bed and shut my eyes.

The next thing I knew I was waking up to someone banging on my door.

"Bella, I know you're in there!"

I opened the door, "For someone so small you sure can make a lot of noise."

I was accosted by my best friend grabbing me in a tight embrace.

"I brought reinforcements. I have your favorites: wine, sushi, and ice cream. I even brought Meg Ryan with me," Allie held up When Harry Met Sally.

 _Perfection._

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcome. If you have any constructive criticism, please do send it along!**

 **xx Miah**


	15. Chapter 15

Allie and I were sitting on the sofa and I was recounting the events that took place this morning.

"This will sound bizarre, but I think you should consider taking the job."

"What? Were you not listening when I gave you various reasons why this man could be classified as a misogynistic psycho?"

"I have one of my feelings Bells."

Never bet against Allie. That is something I learned early on in my life. Kindergarten to be exact, where we met. Alice and I were spared from the infamous food poisoning accident of Forks Elementary School due to her forewarning.


	16. Chapter 16

We were sufficiently on our way to getting drunk. After the bottle of wine we decided to make frozen margaritas.

"Let me see the card he gave you."

I handed over the card giggling as tripped and fell onto Alice's lap.

"BELLA!" Alice screeched after glancing at name.

"Do you have any idea who Edward Cullen is?"

"Ummmm. No?"

"He is only one of the most eligible bachelors in London! He runs like a billion of his own companies and guess what one of them is!" Alice exclaimed incredulously, slurring half of her words.

"What?"

"The Eclipse Publishing Company!"


End file.
